I Dare You
by Whitlock.Mason.McCarty.Cullen
Summary: Short human one-shot! After the teacher mysteriously gets sick and has to leave the room, Alice declares the class should play truth or dare! Laughs and sweet crushes insured.


_(A/N: Just say'in real quickly, I'll be posting a new chapter of __The Cullen Family Reads Twilight __in a few days!!!)dare_

**I Dare You**

"So for the test on Thursday, remember biotic is living and abiotic is… is…" And with that Mr. Banner covered his mouth with his hand and ran out of the room, looking green.

"Finally! I was wondering when the ipecac (A/n: syrup like medicine that makes you throw up) would come into effect!" Emmet boomed.

I turned around in my seat and said to Emm in shock, "You drugged the teacher!?!"

"Not really, per say." Emm said, trying to get out of it once he was put on the spot.

"How so?" Edward questioned from beside me, questioning him.

Edward Cullen. Don't even get me started. He is my best friend. But over the years, how was in not suppose to fall in love with those dazzling sparkling emerald green eyes of his.

"Well… Jasper got them for me!" He said, jabbing his finger at Jazz, who was next to me from across the aisle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You told me your dog ate some chocolate, so you needed it for your dog, not the teacher!" Jasper said quickly, defending himself.

"Why would you do that anyway?" Rosalie asked, walking over to us.

"'Cuz I didn't feel like learning today." Emmett said in a 'duh' tone, as if it was obvious.

"Emm! If you don't want to learn, you ditch!" Edward exclaimed.

I had to stop myself from sighing at the sound of his voice.

"But!" Emmett started, but was cut off by Alice.

"Oh well guys! Give him a break, now we can play truth or dare!" She squealed.

"Alicccccce!" I whined.

"Don't even start with me Bella! EVERYONE, we are going to play truth or dare, form a circle in the front of the room, so we can start!" Alice yelled.

"Over-hyper pixie…" I mumbled.

"Come on Bella, it won't be too bad. You can sit next to me, if it makes it any better." Edward whispered in my ear.

I just nodded and blushed, too stunned by his proximity. He probably just took my silent response as stubborn defeat.

Then he took my hand, shocking me and making my blush more prominent, and led me to the front of the room. Obviously the hand holding was just, as always, a friendly gesture. He, being a Greek god, would never be interested in a plain Jane like me.

When we got there, he sat down next to me. I gave him a small smile in gratitude. He smiled back using his signature crooked grin, of course. 'Oh swoon.'

Angela was about to sit next to me, but Mike plopped down next to me at the last moment instead.

"Hi, Bella!" He said over exuberantly.

"Hi Mike." I mumbled. I turned back to face Edward, who was glaring at Mike. I wonder why that is? Maybe Mike did something to him earlier today. I'll have to ask him later.

I put my hand on Edward's shoulder in hope that it would calm him down. But as I did that, a spark ran up my arm again. Weird, this only seems to happen when Edward touches me. He jolted back to the real world and stared at my hand in a daze.

Was there something on my hand? I took my hand off him and looked at it. Clean. I looked at him questionably.

He shook his head and blushed a little, looking down. Did I just make **THE** Edward Cullen **BLUSH**? Wow!

"Okay, here are the rules!" Alice said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"First, no double or triple dares. Second, no backing out what-so-ever. And thirdly, nothing too long, 'cuz we only have this period. Okay then, I'll go first. Tanya, truth or dare?

"Dare." She said from across the circle. Gross! She was sitting Indian style in a mini skirt. That girl has NO shame!

"I dare you to… switch clothes with Mike!" Alice giggled, commanding.

Tanya looked disgusted, but went towards the bathrooms in the hall, with a horrified Mike in tow.

~…………………..…~

A couple minutes later Tanya came in dressed like a wanna-be gangster. But even funnier, Mike came in, stumbling in heels, tugging at the tight tube top and short mini skirt he was wearing.

After everyone finally calmed down enough, Tanya took her turn.

"Well…" she stared in a nasally voice, "Eddie! I dare you to lick my belly button!"

I gasped. Traumatized, I looked over at Edward. Thankfully, he looked just as repulsed as me.

"No way!" he yelled. That brought a small smile to my face.

Tanya's face fell, but then she smirked. "Ah, ah, ah. No, backing out."

Edward sighed and looked at me. I tried to mask my rage and jealousy. He looked confused, but otherwise turned away from me and slowly made his way towards the she-devil.

Tanya beamed and pulled her top up a bit. "Take as long as you want Eddie."

I gagged, while a bunch of others were laughing and wolf whistling.

Edward slowly bent down and quickly licked her belly button and scurried away as fast as he could. I should have been more secretive; but I couldn't help but glare daggers at Tanya. But she didn't even acknowledge me and was staring at Edward lustfully.

"Hey Belly!?! What are you glaring at Tanya?" Emmett asked, being all knowing.

"Ummm…" I said blushing, at a loss of what to say.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Edward asked, saving me.

I gave him another small smile, while he looked at me, eyes blazing with curiosity. I quickly ducked my head away from his scrutiny.

"DARE!" Emmett bellowed.

"I dare you not to kiss or touch Rose for a whole week." Edward said smugly, while Emmett's jaw dropped.

"Are you for serious?" Emmet asked, in disbelief.

"Yes and no backing out." Edward said.

Emmett pouted, but then got a misgevious smile on his face. Oh no.

"Bella, truth or dare?" He asked, laughing evilly.

"Hey! No fair! If you want revenge, take it out on me, not Bella!" Edward argued. Awwwww! I just can't stand him! Really! How was I not going to fall in love with him!?!

"Truth or dare, Bella?" Emm asked, ignoring Edward.

"Ummm, Dar… no, truth." I said finally, undecicivly.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Emmett's booming evil laugh filled the room.

"Okay Bella, who do you like?" Emmett asked, eyes dancing with amusement.

Crap.

Cue blush.

"I...uh…well…you see…um…" I said stuttering, blushing like a fool.

I looked up, scanning everyone's expressions.

Most were leaning in curiously. Alice and Jasper looked sympathetic, knowing that I loved Edward. And Rose was glaring at her amused, idiotic boyfriend. Lastly…. Edward.

I looked in his eyes and they beheld many emotions. Curiousness, worry, sympathy, and hopefulness??? Maybe I'm just bad at this 'emotion reading' thing. I should just leave that to Jasper. He has always been very good at it.

"Well Bella?" Jessica Stanley asked me nosily.

I sighed and tore my eyes from Edward's and settled for my suddenly now really interesting shoes.

"I…I…I like, um…" I took a deep breath. Here goes everything. "Edward." I said, blushing and hiding myself in my hair.

I heard many giggles, gasps, and OMG's, but what stood out the most was the "What?!" from Edward. I blushed even more and closed my eyes.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask quietly from beside me.

When I didn't look up, he put his finger under my chin and lifted it up to eye level.

"Bella, open your eyes." He said gently.

I opened them reluctantly, to see sparkling joy filled emerald eyes.

"Bella?" he asked kneeling in front of me. (A/n: no he isn't proposing)

"Yes." I mumbled back.

'I like you too." He said back, while shooting me his crooked grin.

"Edward?" I asked.

'Yes?" he responded, making my heart rate increase.

"I love you." I whispered. His eyes seemed to glow at that point and if it was possible, his grin got wider.

"I love you too, Bella." He said in his velvet like voice.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I dare you to kiss me."

He didn't respond, but instead leaned in cupping my cheek and kissed me.

"Sorry class, I… WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE! IF YOU ALL DON'T GET IN YOUR SEATS RIGHT NOW, IT'S DETENTIONS FOR EVERYONE!" Mr. Banner yelled, coming back into the room.

Edward and I separated, grinning like idiots, and walked back to our table holding hands. This time, it was more than a friendly gesture.

THE END!

(A/n: I would really appreciate reviews. But if you don't express your thoughts, thank you for reading my story, hope you liked it!)


End file.
